


Surprise

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: Luke has a surprise for you.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr.com/carriedawayfromhome for more writing! Requests are open!

You feel the anticipation build in your stomach. You received a text only twenty minutes ago that read, _Be ready in thirty minutes, I have a surprise. _Now surprises in your household are usually big events. The dog you two own together was a surprise, the holiday you both went on together last year was a surprise, the beautiful necklace you have around your neck was the most recent surprise.

Your feet bounce up and down as you sit on the sofa, waiting to hear that click in the handle. What could it be this time? Another holiday? God forbid it’s another dog, you wouldn’t complain of course, but you both can barely handle the one you already have.

You glance up at the clock on the wall, another five minutes have passed. You feel giddy, this has always been one of the best things about being with Luke. He is a sucker for surprising you. You remember he asked you on your first date together, what was one of your favourite things in relationship and you had answered - surprises. And had he delivered, it always kept things fresh and exciting, never a dull moment as they say.

You finally hear a click in the door and you stand, a smile involuntarily crosses your face. Regardless if there wasn’t a surprise, you always look forward to him coming home at the end of the day, finally being able to wrap yourself around him, letting your body consume his entire being. Seeing his mess of dirty blonde curls bound through the hallway into the living room, smile across his face, him just as eager to see you as well.

Now just like all those times before you listen to his footsteps pad down the hallway until he appears in front you, the usual smile on his face.

“Hello darling,” He walks forward, cupping your face in both hands, leaning in for a kiss, “You look excited, am I correct?”

You nod, “You know I do love your surprises.” 

With that he walks back into the hallway picking up a bag you didn’t see him drop before he turned the corner. He walks back towards you with an unfamiliar look on his face. You watch as he reaches into the bag and pulls out a box.

“What is it?”

He hands you the box, eyes not leaving yours, “It’s for you. All for you.”

You open the box and glance down, stomach tightening at the objects inside. Handcuffs, vibrator and blindfold. You feel your mouth go dry. You have never used anything like this before, though you’ve both briefly talked about it, but have never gone as far as to actually purchase said items.

You feel speechless for a moment, a light ping of arousal shoots through you as you trace your fingers over the blindfold, the plush like material soft beneath your fingertips, “Luke…”

He cuts you off before you can finish, “I’ve been thinking about his for awhile.” He waits and watches your reaction, your eyes widening, “I want to tie you up, blindfold you and make you cum.”

_Holy shit. _The arousal is stronger now as you shift your legs. He’s never spoken like that before, ever. This dominant nature has come out of no where and it is one of the hottest things you’ve ever experienced. You always thought he might have some sort of dominant nature behind his eyes, you never thought though it would be hand delivered to you in a white box. You don’t have another chance to think before he leans forward and kisses you hard, one hand behind your head, one hand taking the box back from you. 

“Let’s go.”

You follow as he pulls you behind him, into the bedroom, you’re eager, more eager than you’ve ever been. You both start to undress at the same time, eyes never leaving each other. The surprise box sitting neatly in the middle on the bed.

You lightly shiver as the air in the bedroom hits your naked body, light goosebumps rise over your skin, your toes curl into the carpeted floor. You watch intently, almost hungrily as your boyfriend throws his last item of clothing onto the floor, moving is way around to you before embracing you, strong arms holding you to him.

Your arms follow his body, his arms, shoulders, neck and finally resting on the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair. You both start out with slow, long warm kisses everywhere, lips, cheek and neck, your hands tightening whenever he slightly bites at your skin, your hot breath coming out in pants now.

You can feel him growing bigger between you two. You hold out, not wanting to touch just yet, to make this last longer, to make sure you enjoy every last second.

Luke has a different idea though and before you have a chance to reach down, you’re suddenly thrust onto the bed, head lightly hitting the pillows and eyes wide. You watch as Luke crawls over your body, eyes following your body’s every bend and curve, leaning down occasionally to press a chaste kiss to the exposed areas. That spike of arousal shoots through you once more as his lips take a hold of your left nipple, lightly sucking, lightly biting, making sure you’re feeling every sensitive nerve, after doing the exact same to the right nipple, his face is now in front of yours, lips inches from lips, hands on either side of your face.

“Luke…”

He silences you with a quick kiss, “I don’t want you to say anymore from here on out. Only speak if you want me to stop, but nothing else. Are we clear?”

Your heart starts to race, this is all so new, the toys, the demeanour, this new Luke. You only nod at him, following his instructions clearly. You’re usually quite a vocal lover, you’ve always gotten off from letting your partner know how well they’re pleasing you or how much faster, harder you want them to go. This will be tricky for you. But you’re always up for a challenge.

You smirk back up at him, nodding eagerly. You watch as he reaches over the the box, pulling out the first toy - hand cuffs. Any nervousness you had felt before is now turning into excitement. Luke grabs your wrists, one at a time, pulling them up over your head, securing them tightly within the cuffs. You tug at them, the sound of the straps hitting the metal bed post fills the room and you feel your lip go between your teeth, this is all such a new sensation for you.

Luke being as eager as he is, doesn’t waste any time. The other toys follow, the blindfold secured across your eyes. _Darkness._

It’s all up to feel now, Luke can do whatever you want and you won’t know until it happens. The anticipation is exciting and oh so fun. You can feel his hands first, following every curve of your body, from your neck, breasts, hips, legs and back up again, he stops half way. You both know what you want desperately and he delivers.

You jump and lift off the bed every so slightly as you feel his tongue hot and flat against your clit, no warning, no sound, nothing. You hear him chuckle and that makes you smile, you feel him shift around, bringing your thighs over his shoulders. Your breathing gets stronger and you feel your hands grip the cuffs as his tongue works his way around you, long wet strokes from top to bottom, stopping to swirl his tongue around you once again, loving the way he can tell you’re trying not to say a word.

“You’re doing well for me love,” He shifts so he can slip a finger into you, “Being so silent, doing exactly what I asked.” You nod, not knowing if he’s watching or not. He adds another finger and starts again with what he was doing before. This is one of your favourite things he does, working in sync with his mouth and fingers.

He continues his movements for a little longer, you can feel that first touch of your orgasm begin. You can tell Luke knows as well, you hear his breath start to get heavier and his movements get rougher and faster. You want to say something, anything and to be honest you actually want to know what would happen if you did.

You’re almost there, you can’t help but lift yourself up and closer to him, he doesn’t mind though, he loves it, knowing that he can do this to you.

Before you know if your orgasm washes over you and before you can stop yourself, you yell out, “Luke! Shit! My god….” Your body still lifting up into his touch, his fingers still working inside of you, drawing out your orgasm for as long as he can.

As you lay back down, breathing heavily you feel Luke pull away from you. You spoke when you weren’t meant to. What happens now? Will he punish you? ……One can only hope.

You now feel the bed dip - he’s above you. You feel hands on your hips and you relax into his touch, breathing still coming out laboured. You let out a shriek as you’re suddenly flipped over, arms crossed above you still cuffed to the bed frame. You wonder what he’s doing, he hasn’t spoken either which is making this so much more exciting. You’re waiting for him to say something, he’s straddling you now, hands lightly running across your back.

He doesn’t say anything though, because now all you feel is his cock, leaking and hard between you, you don’t get a chance to even think because without warning he slides right into you. You try desperately to hold back a moan as you feel him lean over you, hands on either side of you, completely buried within you.

You can hear him though, hard, heavy pants above you, small beads of sweat hitting your shoulder blades. He doesn’t move, just letting the feeling wash over both of you, letting the intimacy consume you. You lift your hips up, hoping this is enough of a signal to let him know to keep going and he does, he starts slow, letting you both feel every inch of each other. You feel yourself tugging so desperately at the cuffs as he speeds up, the only sound in the room is his heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin.

“Fuck love,” You hear him growl above you, he suddenly grips your hair, your head lifting up off the mattress, “You feel so good around me.”

This is new, but damn does it feel amazing, he now has you completely under his control, hands cuffed, eyes shielded, hair in his hands. You can feel him speed up even more, his moves starting to get erratic, more animalistic. You feel hands on your lower back as he lets out a loud moan, you clench around him as you feel him finish, letting him ride out his own orgasm inside of you.

You hiss slightly as he pulls out and you feel the bed dip next to you, one hand coming to rest on your back, drawing light circles. 

“Luke…”

He suddenly shushes you, breath still coming out erratically, “I told you not to speak. You think we’re done do you?”

You did. You did think you were both done and then suddenly the last object in the box comes to mind. Vibrator.

You wait for instruction or some kind of movement from Luke, “Turn over.” He shakily says, still clearly coming down from his own orgasm. You turn back over, hands no longer crossed above you, you feel weak though the anticipation is still there. You turn towards a sound, a buzzing suddenly coming from your right hand side.

You wait again, heart rate picking up once again from where it had just started to relax. You hear the buzzing get stronger and suddenly you feel it directly against you, you jump slightly, you are still quite sensitive from before, the sensation causing a rush that rides it’s way up your body. That heart beat of yours speeding up now, lip back between your teeth, he runs the vibrator down until it reaches your entrance, slowly slipping inside before making his way back up to your clit, sitting directly there. It doesn’t take you as long this time, very quickly you feel your second orgasm rising up inside of you.

“Love, you can speak now, I want you to tell me how much you love it, okay?” His voice is close to you, as he starts to circle your clit his tongue is doing the same movement on your nipples, your whole body is so sensitive at this point. Every inch is hyper focused on the situation, every inch of skin wanting to be touched.

You arch up into his touch, “Luke, I love it, fuck, it’s so good, I’m going to cum soon, please.”

“Tell me more.” He demands from you, only coming up to speak before leaning down latching back on to your nipple, teeth lightly pulling, making you moan out.

“You felt so good inside of me, I felt so full.” Your voice starts to get higher, “Please let me cum, I’m so wet still, please.”

He leaves the vibrator directly on you, his lips have now made their way up to your neck, light kisses being left there. Your legs start to clench as the feeling once more washing over you, his strong hands hold you as he lets you ride it out, the vibrator being turned off before you got to overstimulated.

As your breathing starts to slow down, you feel his hands once again drawing circles over your body.

“Luke, I want to see you.” You say to him, “Please.”

You feel his hands slide up past your blindfold up to the cuffs, undoing them one by one. You roll your wrists around, feeling the blood come back to them. His hands then trail down to your blindfold, lifting over your head slowly, you blink rapidly letting them get used to light. You look over at Luke, he looks exactly as you would except, disheveled. Hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, a light sheen across his body and a smirk upon his face.

“Hello you,” He smiles widely at you, leaning over to plant a kiss on your forehead, “Well, that was fun wasn’t it?”

You both laugh, taking in the afterglow. You reach over for him and he falls into you, head on your chest, you run your fingers through his hair, your fingers reaching down to scratch his back as well.

“Mmm love you Luke.” You whisper into his hair, his grip on you tightening, “Thanks for the surprise.”

You can feel him grin against your skin, “You’re welcome and love you too.”


End file.
